Le Magizoologue à l'école
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Madhuri. Quel était donc la scolarité de Newt Scamander, futur célèbre auteur des Animaux Fantastiques à Poudlard ? venez donc le découvrir ! Au programme : un Dumbledore égal à lui même, des hippogriffes et des points en moins...
1. Soins aux Créatures Magiques

_**Le Magizoologue à l'école**_

**Auteur**: Madhuri

**Résumé** : Comment était Newt Scamander à Poudlard? Une histoire sur l'énigmatique auteur des _Animaux Fantastiques_.

**Note**: L'histoire se passe en 1911, quand Newt était en 4e année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

**Correction** : **Leïa Tortoise** qui a fait un SUPER boulot, qui m'a rendu ça bien plus agréable à lire, et qui en plus a traduit et écrit d'autres fics sur Newt ! Qu'attendez-vous pour aller les lire ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre un : Soins aux Créatures Magiques**

_Lorsque, remontant le temps, je repense au jeune sorcier de sept ans qui passait des heures dans sa chambre à démembrer des Horglups, je lui envie les voyages qui l'attendaient. _

_J'ai exploré des tanières, des terriers et des nids sur les cinq continents, j'ai observé les mœurs étranges de créatures fantastiques dans des centaines de pays, j'ai été témoins de leurs pouvoirs, j'ai gagné leur confiance et, à l'occasion, je les ai repoussées, armé de la bouilloire qui m'accompagnait dans mes expéditions. _- Newt Scamander, Les Animaux Fantastiques _(Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques)_.

"Patrick, dépêche-toi!" cria Newt Scamander. "Si on est en retard en cours, on aura Pokeby sur le dos!"

"On a encore dix minutes avant le début du cours, Newt. Et tu sais que Pokeby n'est jamais à l'heure," dit Patrick Murray. Sa voix était plutôt étouffée, comme il était à plat ventre sous son lit à la recherche de son exemplaire de _"Monstruosités à gogo"_ pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

"On ne sait jamais," marmonna Newt, faisant courir une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux brun-roux.

"Je l'ai!" cria Patrick en émergeant de sous son lit, ses cheveux blond habituellement si soignés complètement décoiffés et brandissant un livre qui était tellement en lambeaux qu'on aurait dit qu'il aurait préféré rester sous le lit.

Sans un mot, Newt saisit Patrick par le bras et sortit en trombe de leur chambre, puis traversa la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, se cognant presque dans un première année en passant le trou du portrait ("Faites attention!" cria la Grosse Dame) et courut bientôt dans les couloirs.

"Pourquoi se presser?" haleta Patrick en luttant pour rester au niveau de son ami.

"Tu ne vois pas?" cria Newt avec excitation, ne ralentissant pas le pas. "C'est aujourd'hui!"

La compréhension s'alluma soudain dans les yeux de Patrick et il sourit à Newt quand ils surgirent dans le domaine de Poudlard sous le soleil éclatant.

C'était effectivement aujourd'hui. Ce jour, Newt l'avait attendu depuis que sa mère lui avait dit, pendant l'été, qu'elle pourrait aider leur Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en envoyant à l'école quelques-uns de ses meilleurs hippogriffes pour que les élèves les étudient quelques semaines. Newt cherchait sa classe. Non seulement il allait voir les animaux avec lesquels il avait grandi, et qui lui manquaient terriblement quand il était à l'école, mais personne n'en connaissait plus que lui sur les hippogriffes. Pour une fois, il n'aurait pas l'air d'un idiot en cours.

L'école n'avait jamais été facile pour Newt. Il était vif et enthousiaste, mais il n'avait jamais pu comprendre les méthodes incroyablement formelles et conventionnelles qu'utilisaient les professeurs. Depuis ses deux premières années à Poudlard, sa seule consolation était le cours de Métamorphose, où le Professeur Dumbledore le régalait avec ses manières fantasques et les encouragements sans fin qu'il lui prodiguait toujours, quelque soit le nombre de fois où il faisait accidentellement disparaître les parties du corps des animaux qu'il était censé métamorphoser.

Les cours n'étaient pas le seul domaine dans lequel il avait des problèmes. Il était assez impopulaire dans sa Maison à cause du nombre de points qu'il lui faisait perdre de façon presque hebdomadaire. Newt devenait rebelle quand il était frustré, et il violait souvent ouvertement les règles de l'école, sans se soucier des conséquences. Il était sauvage, imprudent et audacieux, il n'avait jamais compris comment quelqu'un pouvait vouloir rester claquemuré dans une vieille salle de classe étouffante quand on pouvait explorer la Forêt Interdite. Son seul ami était Patrick, et Newt tenait beaucoup à lui. Patrick était un garçon calme et sensible, qui prenait la défense de Newt et le tirait souvent des ennuis. Il était un des élèves les plus intelligents de leur année, et tous les professeurs l'adoraient. Le simple fait que Patrick soit le meilleur ami de Newt lui donnait une crédibilité qu'il n'aurait pu gagner par lui-même.

Mais Newt avait attendu avec grande impatience sa troisième année, qu'il était déterminé à apprécier, pour la nouvelle option qu'il avait choisie : Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, quelque chose l'_excitait_ vraiment. L'été précédent, il avait passé son temps à dévorer les nombreux livres que sa mère lui avait laissé. Il avait passé des heures dans les bois marécageux près de sa maison, à observer les Horglups et à jouer avec ses petits Croups. Cependant, un profond désappointement attendait Newt.

Le Professeur Pokeby était indubitablement la dernière personne que Newt aurait voulu pour enseigner sa matière préférée. Sans aucun humour, stricte et parfois horriblement injuste, elle regardait avec suspicion la passion de Newt pour le sujet, et se sentait plutôt menacée à chaque fois qu'il démontrait sa connaissance précoce des Créatures Magiques. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il usurpait son autorité, et le meilleur élève de sa classe devint vite celui qu'elle aimait le moins.

C'était en tous cas ce qu'avait conclu Newt, quand il ne se concentrait pas à prendre plaisir au seul cours où il lui était permis d'être dehors et parfois tout près de la Forêt Interdite. Désormais en quatrième année, Newt faisait très attention à ne pas déplaire à ses professeurs. Il passerait ses BUSEs dans un an, et marchait déjà sur la corde raide. Il chercha sa classe - peut-être Pokeby pourrait même s'adoucir quand elle verrait combien il était compétent dans la connaissance des hippogriffes.

Alors que Newt et Patrick se pressaient sur le terrain, ils remarquèrent le groupe de Serdaigle avec qui ils avaient cours qui s'agglutinait près de la bordure de la Forêt Interdite. Ils regardaient avec avidité un groupe d'hippogriffes attachés aux arbres. Les hippogriffes semblaient plutôt nerveux d'être examinés comme ça; certains d'entre eux grattaient nerveusement le sol ou redressaient la tête. À chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux laissait échapper un grondement, une petite fille de Serdaigle hurlait. Le Professeur Pokeby n'était pas en vue.

Newt se rua auprès des hippogriffes et commença à les caresser sans prendre la peine de s'incliner. Après tout, il avait grandi avec ses animaux. La seule personne qui les connaissait mieux que lui, ce devait être sa mère. Les Serdaigle, impressionnés, se rassemblèrent autour de Newt.

"Wow!"

"Alors ce sont les hippogriffes de ta mère, hein Newt?"

"Ils sont dangereux?"

"Comment ils s'appellent?"

"Beurk! Celui-là vient juste de manger un vers!"

Newt sourit, appréciant d'être au centre de l'attention d'une manière positive pour une fois. D'habitude, il était le garçon qui se faisait remarquer pour les centaines de points qu'il faisait perdre à Gryffondor, ou celui qui se faufilait dans la Forêt Interdite certains soirs, ou celui qui avait une retenue pour avoir relâché une douzaine de Lutins de Cornouaille sur les terres de l'école pour Halloween. La seule façon dont on le reconnaissait habituellement était 'Le Fils de la Célèbre Dresseuse d'Hippogriffes Elizabeth Scamander' ou 'Le Meilleur Ami de ce Brillant-Populaire-et-Parfait-En-Tout Patrick Murray'.

Les Soins aux Créatures Magiques était la seule matière dans laquelle il était doué, bien qu'il soit à peine reconnu pour ça. Le Professeur Pokeby semblait déterminée à baisser ses notes le plus possible, ce qui arrivait assez souvent.

Newt commença à présenter tous les hippogriffes aux Serdaigle, et à certains des Gryffondors qui s'approchaient d'un pas nonchalant et paresseux vers l'attroupement. "Celui-là c'est Diamant, et celle-là s'appelle Rockhoof, vaut mieux pas rester derrière elle. Ca c'est Brandybuck, Chubb et à côté d'eux c'est Eliza. Son nom vient de celui de ma mère. Les deux là-bas s'appellent Goldy et Bronzy. Ils ont eut un bébé il y a quelques mois, et elle s'appelle-"

"Laisse-moi deviner... Silvery?" se moqua la petite Serdaigle.

"En fait elle s'appelle Irony, parce que ma mère a toujours pensé que ses parents ne se supportaient pas." _(1)_

Les Serdaigle et même quelques Gryffondor rirent à l'anecdote. Newt fouilla scruta le groupe d'hippogriffes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qu'il cherchait. "Et lui," dit-il, sa voix devenant inhabituellement douce tandis qu'il caressait un hippogriffe au plumage gris-argent, "c'est Eddy. C'est le premier de son espèce dans le monde entier à être complètement apprivoisé."

Eddy était la raison pour laquelle Elizabeth Scamander avait acquis une réputation mondiale, et avait eu son visage étalé sur presque tous les magazines de Magizoologie en Europe. Quand Elizabeth avait commencé ses expérimentations, les Hippogriffes étaient toujours classifiés classés comme dangereux et indomptables qu'aucun sorcier sain d'esprit n'essayerais d'apprivoiser.

Cependant, après plus de 10 ans de recherche, d'expérimentation et beaucoup de coupures et d'éraflures, Elizabeth avait finalement découvert comment gagner la confiance et le respect d'un hippogriffe, et avait réussi à transformer Eddy, le premier hippogriffe qu'elle ait capturé, en un animal complètement docile.

Elizabeth n'avait pas voulu envoyer Eddy à Poudlard; il se faisait vieux et elle craignait qu'il ne puisse s'adapter à de nouvelles conditions. Mais Newt avait insisté. Newt était plus proche d'Eddy qu'il ne l'avait été de personne d'autre de toute sa vie. Il avait aidé sa mère à l'élever; il avait joué avec lui, volé avec lui et l'avait nourri. Newt était fasciné par toutes les Créatures Magiques, toutes celles qu'il découvrait et apprivoisait dans les marais boisés près de chez lui, mais d'une certaine façon, lui et Eddy partageaient un lien qui était difficile à expliquer, expliquer. Eddy était le meilleur ami de Newt. C'était le seul ami que Newt ait eu avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

Newt continua de caresser Eddy tandis que ses camarades de classe s'agglutinaient autour pour jeter un œil sur le célèbre hippogriffe. Certains semblaient plutôt déçus. Eddy était très beau, du moins pour Newt, avec son plumage d'un blanc pur, presque argenté, mais il était très vieux – presque trente ans. Eddy regarda les élèves autour de lui avec des yeux troubles, mi-clos, et son cou était définitivement courbé.

"Il a l'air plutôt malade, non?" marmonna Vincent Thomas, un Gryffondor.

"On dirait qu'il pourrait tomber mort dans la seconde," dit son amie Molly Took.

"Il est très vieux!" cria Newt, défendant Eddy. "Mais il est incroyablement fort! Je l'ai chevauché des dizaines de fois!"

"Tu veux dire qu'on peut _voler_ avec?" demanda Flora Sandydowns avec incrédulité.

"Bien sûr qu'on peut voler avec! On peut voler sur n'importe quel hippogriffe!"

Le groupe le regarda avec incrédulité. La petite Serdaigle cria encore quand Diamant fit soudain un pas en avant.

"Oh, vous ne devriez pas les effrayer. Vous devez d'abord les saluer et..." La voix de Newt se fana quand il entendit celle glaciale du Professeur Pokeby derrière lui.

"Je crois être en charge de cette classe Mr. Scamander. Vous tous, écartez-vous de ces bêtes, tout de suite!" aboya t-elle. La classe se dispersa rapidement tandis que Newt rougissait furieusement et gardait les yeux rivés au sol.

"Même si je vois bien que vous étiez distraits par les petites histoires de M. Scamander, je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez seulement pu _penser_ à vous approcher si près de créatures dangereuses sans aucun surveillant! Les Hippogriffes sont brutaux, et ils vous attaqueront au moindre signe de provocation-"

"Mais Professeur-"

"Silence, Scamander. 10 points de moins à Gryffondor pour avoir parlé sans autorisation."

Les camarades de maison de Newt murmurèrent sombrement et il remarqua à peine le regard de sympathie que Patrick lui envoya. Il résolut de ne plus ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à la fin du cours. Le professeur Pokeby retourna à sa leçon, que Newt essaya de se boucher mentalement les oreilles, comme si les erreurs étaient tellement flagrantes que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de crier les informations correctes. Il se concentrait sur un Botruc relativement bien visible sur la branche d'un arbre quand il entendit soudain appeler son nom.

"Puisque Mr. Scamander a _de toute évidence_ tellement d'_expérience_ sur le sujet qu'il ne croit pas nécessaire de faire attention au cours, peut-être qu'il voudra bien nous faire l'honneur, à nous autres moindres mortels de nous montrer comment tenir un hippogriffe?" fit le Professeur Pokeby d'une voix traînante et dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Mais Newt le remarqua à peine. Il se retint de sourire comme un idiot, et à la place il s'avança lourdement droit vers Eddy. Newt s'inclina avec raideur, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, mais après tout il _était_ censé faire la démonstration de la méthode d'approche correcte. Eddy cligna des yeux, surpris, et puis baissa immédiatement la tête. Newt sourit à son vieil ami, lança ses jambes sur le dos plutôt osseux, mais confortable d'Eddy, et pressa ses flancs avec ses talons.

Eddy fit quelques pas et puis ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola. Newt put entendre l'exclamation d'admiration de Patrick et celles stupéfaites des Serdaigle quand il s'élança dans les airs. Il n'avait pas volé avec Eddy depuis quatre mois, lors des vacances de Noël, et il était décidé à profiter de la chevauchée.

Pendant quelques instants, il laissa le vent caresser son visage, et oublia tout. _C'est là qu'est ma place_, songea t-il. La sensation familière des plumes de l'hippogriffe semblait tout mettre en perspective. Cela lui rappelait la maison, où lui et sa mère se baladaient dans les marais avec Eddy, utilisant son flair naturel pour signaler le danger, au cas où quelque chose de vraiment dangereux se présenterait. Newt parcourait souvent les forêts avec Eddy à ses côtés, et l'hippogriffe lui avait sauvé la vie plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait les compter.

Newt continua de se détendre et d'apprécier la chevauchée quand soudain, instinctivement, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Eddy se tordait un peu sous ses jambes, et les yeux de Newt s'ouvrirent brusquement. Et il eut un hoquet.

Eddy se dirigeait droit vers la Forêt Interdite.

C'était le fait qu'Eddy se dirigeât dans _cette direction_ plutôt qu'une autre qui inquiéta terriblement Newt. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien que certains hippogriffes puissent être naturellement curieux quand ils reniflaient quelque chose d'intéressant, Eddy était extrêmement timide. La moindre odeur de tout environnement hostile le ferait galoper dans l'autre direction. Mais là il _volait_ vers la _Forêt Interdite_?

Newt avait été dans la Forêt de nombreuses fois, mais il était toujours resté près de la lisière. Il n'était pas stupide. La Forêt contenait des créatures qui le fascinaient, mais il connaissait ses limites. Si Eddy ne changeait pas de direction dans l'instant, ils se retrouveraient au cœur de la Forêt, et Dieu sait ce qui arriverait alors.

"Eddy, Eddy mon gars, viens maintenant, allons de l'autre côté... Eddy, de l'autre côté... Eddy non!" cria Newt de frustration comme son compagnon continuait de voler aveuglement vers les arbres. Les yeux d'Eddy étaient vagues, et ses ailes battaient lentement. On aurait presque dit qu'il allait s'endormir en plein vol.

"Demi-tour!" hurla Newt et il planta durement ses talons dans les flancs d'Eddy. Les yeux d'Eddy s'ouvrirent brusquement, et il se secoua de droite à gauche. "Whoa!" cria Newt, s'accrochant désespérément au cou de l'hippogriffe. Il entendait des cris, mais ils paraissaient irréels, comme à des kilomètres.

"Eddy! Arrête!" cria Newt. Mais cela sembla seulement effrayer davantage l'animal, et d'un d'une violente secousse, il jeta Newt à bas de son dos.

Newt s'agrippa désespérément aux plumes de l'hippogriffe, mais il était trop tard.

Il tombait.

A suivre…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(1) les noms des hippogriffes :

Rockhoof : Rocsabot

Brandybuck : Brandonnard ou Tisonnard

Chubb : Dodu – Dod'

Goldy : Doré

Bronzy : Bronzé

Silvery : Argenté

Irony : Iron signifie « Fer, Acier » mais Irony signifie aussi « Ironie » Impossible à rendre en français !


	2. Fendu par le milieu

**Chapitre 2: Fendu par le milieu**

Tout ce que Newt pouvait voir, c'était des éclairs de vert et de brun... _Les arbres_, pensa t-il, abasourdi. _Ma vie n'est-elle pas censée défiler devant mes yeux en cet instant?_

Un gigantesque œil orange surgit soudain dans son champ de vision, suivi d'un éclair de plumes gris-argent. Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, Newt était suspendu en l'air par les serres étonnamment puissantes d'Eddy. Gentiment, presque timidement, Eddy dériva vers le sol et relâcha sa prise sur Newt quand le garçon toucha terre.

Newt s'assit, chancelant. Sa vision était trouble, presque brouillée, et ses membres étaient comme du coton. Il vit Eddy qui se tenait devant lui, l'air aussi inquiet qu'un hippogriffe pouvait l'être, et Newt sentit soudain une vague d'émotions le submerger. Peur, colère, angoisse... culpabilité. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qui vint fut un bruit sec, étranglé.

L'instant d'après, Newt était entouré de ses camarades de classe, tous jacassant bruyamment. Patrick l'aida à se relever, l'air très soucieux. Newt s'appuya sur son ami ; il ne pensait pas que ses jambes suffiraient à le porter. Il souhaita que tout le monde arrête de le regarder. Juste à ce moment-là, il vit une chose qui fit vraiment se dérober ses genoux sous lui.

Le professeur Pokeby avançait droit sur le groupe, si livide que Newt s'attendait à ce qu'elle crache du feu à tout moment.

"50 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Scamander. Soyez content que ce ne soit pas plus. _Jamais_ de _toute _ma carrière je n'ai vu un comportement aussi téméraire. Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou. Franchement -"

Mais à cet instant dans cette harangue, Newt parvint à retrouver sa voix. "50… 50 _points en moins_? D'un coup? A Gryffondor? Mais Prof-"

"Taisez-vous Scamander. Et n'oubliez pas de vous présenter à votre retenue ce soir."

"_Une retenue_? Mais laissez-moi juste-"

"Silence. Vous autres, retournez à vos tours. Le cours est reporté. Scamander, vous venez avec moi. Je dois parler avec votre Directeur de Maison."

Presque tous les Gryffondor lancèrent un regard noir à Newt avant de faire retraite vers le château. Newt eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer qu'il se découvrit dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Le Professeur Pokeby était juste venue "pour lui dire un mot à propos de son élève prodigue" et il pouvait entendre sa voix même à travers les épaisses portes de bois. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il était assis devant le Professeur Dumbledore, tandis que Pokeby continuait de le fixer d'un regard qui lui faisait souhaiter pouvoir se dissoudre en une petite flaque au milieu de l'appartement élégamment décoré du professeur de Métamorphose.

"Si cela ne vous embête pas, Priscilla, j'aimerai m'adresser en privé à Mr. Scamander... Je vous assure que ça sera plus convenable pour l'interroger." dit Dumbledore.

On aurait dit que Pokeby doutait grandement des méthodes d' "interrogatoire" de Dumbledore, mais elle quitta tout de même la pièce.

Dumbledore s'assit sur le bord de son bureau et regarda son jeune élève solennellement. "J'espère que vous réalisez que vous avez été tout près de vous faire renvoyer pour votre petite mésaventure."

"Je n'ai rien fait," dit Newt avec lassitude.

"Je suis sûr que c'est le cas, même si je suis obligé, en tant que votre Directeur de Maison, de vous retirer 20 points de plus... Bien que ce qui s'est _vraiment_ passé ne soit toujours pas très clair pour moi."

Newt fut bouleversé par cette nouvelle, mais s'assit un peu plus droit dans le fauteuil à haut dossier. "Monsieur... vous connaissez Eddy? L'hippogriffe de ma mère? Celui que j'ai monté?"

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

"Eh bien, j'étais juste en train de montrer à la classe comment voler avec un hippogriffe, et tout allait bien quand Eddy a soudain commencé à voler vers la Forêt Interdite. Il... il avait vraiment l'air malade, Professeur. Presque comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Et après, je ne me rappelle plus très bien. Je me souviens avoir essayer de le faire changer de direction, mais ensuite la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a jeté de son dos. Par chance, Eddy a réussi à me rattraper, et me ramener à terre sain et sauf, mais... J'ai peur, Professeur."

"Eh bien, vous avez toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. Vous venez de traverser une expérience très traumatisante et il est parfaitement compréhensible que-"

"Non, Professeur," coupa Newt, secouant impatiemment la tête. "J'ai peur pour _Eddy_. Il n'a jamais agit ainsi auparavant. Je m'inquiète pour lui."

"Oh!" fit Dumbledore, l'air surpris. Il retira alors ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Newt se demanda ce qu'il pensait. "Bon, c'est plutôt naturel que vous soyez si soucieux pour l'hippogriffe de votre mère, Newt, mais-"

"Professeur, Eddy est autant mon hippogriffe que celui de ma mère. J'ai aidé à l'élever, et je suis vraiment soucieux. Je pense qu'il est malade. Je pense que le Professeur Pokeby devrait lui jeter un œil. Peut-être pourrions-nous contacter un Vetomage quelque part à Pré-au-Lard. Peut-être-"

"Je pense que la meilleure solution pour vous à présent est d'aller prendre un peu de repos," dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable. "Vous avez toujours l'air très pâle. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que vous alliez voir l'Infirmière."

"Professeur je me sens _bien_. Et pour Eddy?"

Dumbledore sourit. "Je vais contacter votre mère. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ramène Eddy à la maison avec elle. Après tout, nul ne le connaît mieux qu'elle."

_C'est vrai_, pensa Newt. Toujours était-il que ça le peinait quand même qu'Eddy doive être reprit si vite. Et ça le peinait de ne pas pouvoir aider son meilleur ami pour son problème, quoi que ce soit avec ce qui lui posait problème. C'était vrai, Eddy était vieux, et donc peut-être que ce voyage à Poudlard était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Peut-être que Newt n'aurait pas du montrer aussi impatient. Il aurait dû écouter sa mère, bien sûr. Et de toute façon, elle venait chercher Eddy pour le ramener à la maison. Il irait bien.

_Il ira bien_, se dit Newt, avec une confiance qu'il ne ressentait pas. La voix de Dumbledore semblait venir de très loin. "A présent, si vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de voir l'Infirmière, je vous suggère d'aller dans la Grande Salle et de déjeuner avant que les Elfes de Maison fasse disparaître ces excellents Berlingots à la Menthe Poivrée que nous avons aujourd'hui."

Newt hocha faiblement la tête et quitta le bureau.

Newt était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entra dans la Grande Salle. Il remarqua une place libre à côté de Patrick à la table de Gryffondor. Newt se précipita et s'assit à côté de son ami, essayant d'ignorer les regards sombres dont il était l'objet de la part de presque toute sa tablée. Les nouvelles circulaient vraiment vite.

"Comment ça s'est passé?" demanda Patrick à voix basse.

"C'est pas aussi mauvais que d'habitude. Encore 20 points à de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue ce soir," dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Patrick secoua la tête d'un air sombre et claqua la langue avec désapprobation. Newt le regarda. "C'est pas ma faute, d'accord ? Eddy est malade... Il a attrapé quelque chose." Patrick n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu, alors Newt répéta: "_C'est pas ma faute!"_

Patrick resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis il se retourna et lui fit face. "C'est juste que... Est-ce que tu as seulement _idée_ de combien on travaille dur, nous autres, pour gagner ces points? Tu continues juste à faire l'idiot et à les perdre à droite et à gauche... Comment est-ce qu'on est censé les rattraper maintenant? On est en train de perdre contre Serpentard et on est presque à la fin de l'année!"

Newt était complètement stupéfait. Il avait toujours su que c'était probablement ce que les gens pensaient à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient, mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que quelqu'un le lui dise en face. Et surtout que ce soit son meilleur ami qui le fasse.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à se fixer, et l'état de choc de Newt se changea en colère. "Je te dis que _c'était pas ma faute_!" répéta t-il encore.

Patrick ne fit que rouler des yeux et retourna à son plat de saucisses.

Juste à ce moment-là, la jeune sœur de Patrick, Porpentina, se montra à leur table et Newt grogna intérieurement. Elle était indubitablement la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en cet instant. Il n'y avait aucune affection entre eux deux et aucun des eux ne s'était jamais embêté à le cacher.

"Je te rend tes notes, Patrick. Merci," dit-elle, tendant un volumineux paquet de rouleaux de parchemins à son frère. Newt se demanda distraitement ce qu'elle faisait à étudier une matière qu'elle aurait à subir une autre année. Mais bon, se rappela-t-il, il ne se serait pas attendu à autre chose.

"Alors, Newt," fit Porpentina, se tournant vers sa bête noire. "J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu une retenue pour avoir fait voler un hippogriffe dans la Forêt Interdite."

Newt craqua. "Va te faire voir, Serpentard," marmonna t-il sombrement.

Les yeux de Porpentina brillèrent de façon menaçante pendant un instant, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle rejeta simplement ses tresses sombres derrière ses épaules et retourna vers la table des Serpentards.

Patrick se retourna à nouveau vers Newt. "Alors maintenant, il faut que tu insultes aussi ma sœur ? C'est quoi ton problème?"

Newt vira au rouge brique. "C'est quoi _mon_ problème? Tu es censé être mon meilleur ami et tu n'écoutes même pas!"

"Comme si tu _m_'écoutais jamais! T'en as rien à faire des autres, pas vrai? Regarde les choses en face Newt, tu ne fais attention à personne d'autre que toi-même! Tout ce qui t'importe, ce sont tes précieuses petites bêtes! Tu sais quoi, pourquoi t'irais pas tout simplement _vivre_ Forêt Interdite!"

"Je pourrai le faire si seulement ça voulait dire que je ne reverrai plus ta stupide tronche!"

Newt était conscient que quelques élèves se tournaient sur leurs sièges pour être témoins de cette dispute plutôt divertissante, mais il n'y accordait plus aucune importance. Sans un mot de plus, les deux meilleurs amis se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle dans des directions opposées. Newt n'avait même pas touché à son Berlingot.

Cette nuit-là, Newt se sentit plus mal qu'il ne s'était jamais senti dans sa vie. Sa retenue fut heureusement légère : nettoyer les télescopes, sans magie (pas que ça fasse une différence pour Newt), dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Toutefois, Newt soupçonnait que c'était parce que c'était au tour du Professeur Orion de diriger la retenue. Le professeur d'Astronomie n'avait jamais donné l'impression à Newt d'être totalement 'ici', et il s'était éclipsé sans surprise quelques minutes plus tôt en marmonnant vaguement pour lui-même. Newt se demanda nonchalamment si par hasard le Professeur avait eu un sale accident de Transplanage et s'était retrouvé séparé de la moitié de son cerveau. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'enseignant revienne de sitôt.

Ainsi, avec pratiquement rien à faire, et personne pour l'ennuyer, Newt fut laissé complètement seul avec ses pensées extrêmement déprimantes.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à la façon dont il avait agi cet après-midi. Newt avait évité la tour de Gryffondor toute la soirée, et comme ils n'avaient pas cours après le repas, il avait passé son temps libre à errer sur les terres du domaine et à jeter un œil aux hippogriffes (désormais attachés près de la cabane du garde-chasse) en cachette de temps en temps. Tout pour éviter de repenser à ce qu'il avait fait.

Newt se sentait physiquement mal. C'était sa stupide imprudence, tout le temps. Penser avant de parler. Démarrer avant même d'avoir décollé le balai du sol. Patrick ne lui voulait aucun mal, il s'était juste mis en colère, et de bon droit. _Je gâche toujours tout, pas vrai?_ songeait Newt avec rancœur. Il venait juste de se fâcher avec la seule personne qui l'avait supporté durant toutes ces années à Poudlard. _Peut-être que si je m'étais simplement excusé sur-le-champ, Patrick m'aurait pardonné. Bien sûr qu'il m'aurait pardonné! C'est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. _Mais bien sûr, Newt ne s'était pas excusé, et maintenant il était trop tard.

Il ferma les yeux, et s'adossa contre le mur circulaire de la tour, écoutant les hululements des hiboux de l'école au-dessus de lui et le cri d'un Augurey de la Forêt Interdite en contrebas. Newt frissonna, même s'il savait que ce cri ne voulait rien dire. Il se sentait mal de s'en être prit à Porpentina. _Je devrai probablement m'excuser auprès d'elle, aussi_, pensa Newt, fronçant les sourcils. _Bien sûr, la connaissant, elle ne me lâchera probablement pas jusqu'à ce que je rampe à ses pieds en public et que je sois volontaire pour tester une de ces sales potions qu'elle est toujours en train de concocter._

Newt fronça les sourcils encore plus forts à cette pensée.

Et puis il soupira et se dirigea vers l'imposant télescope près de l'entrée de la pièce. _C'est déjà propre_, se dit-il, frustré. _Ils pourraient quand même nous laisser faire quelque chose d'**intéressant** pendant une retenue_! _Mais alors, ça enlèverait tout son intérêt, n'est-ce pas? Je pourrais tout aussi bien être un Moldu pour ce que j'apprends en magie ici!_ pensa t-il avec colère en donnant un autre coup furieux au télescope avec son chiffon.

Réalisant qu'il ne faisait absolument aucun progrès notable sur tout l'appareil, il jeta rageusement son chiffon à travers la pièce. Newt s'approcha en tapant des pieds de la plus grande fenêtre de la tour et essaya de se concentrer sur le hululement des hiboux au-dessus de sa tête. Ce son avait toujours semblé le réconforter auparavant.

Il regarda avec tristesse vers ce qu'il pouvait voir de la Forêt Interdite, de là où il se tenait. Il laissa son regard errer vers la cabane de Ogg à quelques mètres de sa lisière. Les hippogriffes dormaient paisiblement à terre, attachés à la barrière autour de la cabane. Pour Newt, leur beauté était presque parfaite sous le clair de lune. L'un d'eux semblait mâcher quelque chose avec acharnement. Newt se demanda vaguement avec quoi Ogg les nourrissait. D'un coup, l'Hippogriffe se leva, et se précipita vers la Forêt Interdite. Newt se pencha par la fenêtre autant qu'il le put pour voir ce qui se passait, mais ne parvint qu'à apercevoir un éclair de plumes gris-argent avant qu'elles disparaissent derrière les arbres.

_Eddy!_ Newt paniqua. _Il avait du ronger la corde qui l'attachait? **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?**_

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Newt s'élança aveuglément de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Il devait sauver Eddy. Mais il avait aussi besoin d'aide.

A suivre…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Note** : la réaction de Nawt au cri de l'Augurey trouve sa source dans « les Animaux Fantastiques » : le cri de l'Augurey était censé annoncer la mort, mais les études sorcières ont montré qu'il crie simplement à l'approche de la pluie… Mais cette vieille superstition sorcière est encore vivace.


	3. Dans les Ténèbres

**Chapitre 3: Dans les Ténèbres **

Porpentina dit au revoir au Professeur Chourave et ferma la porte vitrée de la serre derrière elle avec douceur. Elle soupira, et ajusta la lanière de son cartable sur son épaule, fatiguée après le cours de rattrapage. Non que Porpentina ait besoin de cours de rattrapage, mais la Botanique était sa matière la plus faible et elle devait admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Bon, elle avait encore deux ans devant elle avant les BUSEs, mais mieux valait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. En plus, ça n'aurait simplement _rien_ dû lui faire que ses notes soient moins bonnes que celles des meilleurs, comme il convenait à tout Serpentard qui se respecte. Elle se mit en route à travers le terrain vers le château, se demandant ce que ses camarades de Maison faisaient. _Probablement vautrés_ _dans leurs lits, ronflant si fort qu'ils pourraient chasser les chauves-souris, _songea Porpentina avec une ironie désabusée. _Mais_, réfléchit-elle, _étant donné nos conditions de vie, ce ne serait probablement peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose._

L'air de la nuit était frais, et les lueurs du château semblaient lointaines et faibles. Les nuages masquaient la lune presque pleine et couvraient le terrain d'obscurité. A l'occasion, un hibou hululait dans les hauteurs, la faisant sursauter, et des gémissements plutôt mystérieux semblaient venir de la Forêt Interdite. Elle pressa le pas, et se demanda ce qui lui avait prit de refuser l'offre du Professeur Chourave de l'escorter jusqu'au château. Elle se concentra sur ses pieds, essayant d'ignorer les bruissements et les sons de déplacement furtifs derrière elle, et marcha aussi vite qu'elle put sans vraiment se mettre à courir.

Juste à ce moment-là, quelque chose lui rentra dedans.

Porpentina se retourna, et donna à quoi que ce fut qui l'attaquait un coup efficace avec son cartable. _Je savais bien que ce tome de 980 pages d'Exercices de Sortilèges que je trimballe tout le temps me serait utile…mais pas de cette façon, _pensa t-elle. Son assaillant s'écroula au sol en grognant, et cria d'une voix hélas familière : "C'était pour _quoi_, _ça_? Tu ne peux pas être _à ce point_ en colère contre moi! Et de toute façon, je venais m'excuser."

Les nuages qui couvraient la lune se déchirèrent, elle distingua les traits de son agresseur sous la lumière argentée avec un vif soulagement, confirmée dans ses soupçons.

"_Newt Scamander!_ C'est une idée de _blague_? Essayer de _me faire mourir de peur_? T'avais pas une retenue aujourd'hui? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, d'ailleurs?" Porpentina fit une pause, l'air plus furieuse que jamais. "Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour que je ne te réduise pas en charpie immédiatement!"

Newt se releva lentement, serrant toujours son épaule souffrante. "Pour répondre à tes questions... Non. Non. Oui, mais je me suis arrangé pour me sauver. Un hippogriffe s'est aventuré dans la Forêt Interdite et nous devons le sauver. Et pour finir, tu regretterais de ternir ton record parfait en perdant des points pour avoir frappé un autre élève."

Porpentina ignora le dernier commentaire et fixa Newt avec suspicion. "Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si une créature est dans la Forêt Interdite? C'est là qu'elles vivent. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _'nous'_ devons le sauver?"

Newt se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air vraiment mal à l'aise. "J'ai besoin de ton aide. Cet Hippogriffe, c'est mon... le préféré de ma mère. Tu sais, celui qui est célèbre."

Porpentina hocha la tête. "Oui. Patrick m'en a parlé."

Newt frémit, bien que cette fois ça ne semblait pas être de douleur. "Oui, bon. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à cet hippogriffe, mais il s'est aventuré dans la Forêt, et il va vraiment se faire du mal... ou pire, si on ne le sort pas de là. Je pense qu'il est malade ou quelque chose comme ça. Il s'est presque envolé dans la Forêt quand je l'ai monté aujourd'hui." Porpentina sourit à ça cette allusion.

"_S'il te plaît_," insista Newt. "Je n'arrive pas à trouver Patrick et je ne vois personne d'autre qui pourrait m'aider. Je n'ai pas ma baguette. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Je ferai n'importe quoi!"

Le visage de Porpentina s'étira en un faux sourire innocent. "N'importe quoi?"

Newt déglutit et hocha la tête. Les sourcils de Porpentina se plissèrent, comme toujours quand elle réfléchissait dur. Elle demanda, "Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux si on va là-dedans?"

"Non! J'y suis allé plein de fois, et j'ai jamais été blessé," dit-il, presque un peu trop vite.

Porpentina n'arrivait pas à décider si elle allait faire confiance à Newt ou pas, mais elle se dit que ça pourrait être intéressant de découvrir à quoi ressemblait cet endroit à la réputation si mauvaise. Si un idiot comme Newt pouvait sortir de là sans une égratignure, alors comment ça pouvait être dangereux? Et en plus, avoir un Gryffondor complètement à sa merci pouvait être _très_ bénéfique.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe, ajusta de nouveau la lanière de son sac, et retroussa ses manches. "Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de dire ça, mais je vais t'aider. En plus, en tant que Serpentard j'ai une dette envers cet hippogriffe. Il nous a assuré la victoire de la Coupe des Maisons pour la quatrième année consécutive."

Pendant les dix premières minutes, la lumière de la lune éclaira leur chemin, mais plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la Forêt, plus elle devenait dense ; et la voûte de feuillages au-dessus d'eux se ferma bientôt, empêchant les rayons de la lune de pénétrer dans les ténèbres qui les environnèrent soudain. La baguette de Porpentina ne délivrait qu'un faible rayon de lumière, ce qui était difficilement suffisant pour leur permettre d'observer les environs. Elle menait la marche, et Newt la talonnait, appelant Eddy à grands cris toutes les deux secondes. La frondaison devint de plus en plus épaisse, et ils devaient souvent baisser la tête pour éviter de se cogner dans les branches basses. Porpentina tremblait de partout, et pas seulement de froid. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que la Forêt pouvait être si intimidante, et elle connaissait à peine quelques sorts puissants qui pourraient les aider _au cas où _des bêtes sauvages les attaqueraient, ou même pire, si elle ou Newt était contaminés par quelque poison des plantes vénéneuses qu'elle avait vu dans les livres... Si ça arrivait, au moment où ils s'en rendraient compte, il serait trop tard pour leur administrer l'antidote.

Porpentina se retourna et dirigea la lumière de sa baguette juste sur le visage de Newt, le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Newt," chuchota t-elle, jetant des coups d'œil apeurés aux alentours. "Partons d'ici, maintenant. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Ton hippogriffe trouvera son chemin lui-même. _S'il te plaît_, partons."

Newt sourit, ce qui était la dernière chose à quoi Porpentina s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse. "Du calme. On est toujours à la lisière. La plupart des animaux vivent à l'intérieur de la Forêt. Et puis, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'on suit un sentier?" demanda t-il, désignant le sol. Porpentina remarqua alors qu'ils avaient en effet marché sur une piste, même si c'était plutôt une voie étroite où la végétation semblait relativement moins dense que le reste.

Newt recommença à appeler Eddy, et Porpentina se reprit un peu. Elle se retourna et continua à marcher, gardant à présent les yeux sur le chemin de fortune. Elle avait toujours peur, mais Newt semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, et quelque part cela la rassurait.

Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas échapper à la sensation qu'elle n'était pas censée _être_ là. Toute la forêt semblait l'observer, lui disant silencieusement que ce n'était pas sa place, et que sa présence ici dérangeait l'ordre naturel des choses. Les arbres semblaient la regarder sinistrement, étirant leurs membres noueux, comme si ça les démangeaient juste de se pencher et de l'attraper. Porpentina secoua la tête dans une tentative pour chasser ces pensées capricieuses. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser son imagination s'emballer. Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas se défaire du sentiment inconfortable d'être surveillée de partout.

Newt n'avait de toute évidence pas de tels scrupules. Il trompetait tout du long derrière elle, presque joyeusement, appelant toujours son animal de compagnie bien-aimé. _Il agit comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux_, pensa Porpentina avec dégoût. _C'est un truc de garçon? Je ne vois vraiment pas Patrick s'approcher de cette zone... même s'il était là, il ne sourirait pas comme un idiot et agirait comme si c'était une foutue marche forcée._

"Alors... tu viens souvent ici?" demanda t-elle, dans une tentative pour faire la conversation.

"Des fois," répondit Newt. "Quand je veux... m'éloigner de certaines choses."

"Oh," dit-elle en comprenant, et tous deux s'enferrèrent dans le silence, sauf quand Newt continuait à appeler Eddy toutes les secondes, bien qu'avec un peu d'inquiétude à présent.

Porpentina s'arrêta en cours de route pour libérer sa robe d'un arbuste épineux dans laquelle elle s'était accrochée, et murmura "Newt, est-ce que tu sais seulement où est ton hippogriffe? Ca fait déjà vingt minutes qu'on est là, tu crois pas qu'on l'aurait déjà trouvé?"

Sans prévenir, Newt s'élança soudainement. "Hé, attend!" cria Porpentina, sa robe toujours prise dans l'arbuste. "Il est par là!" entendit-elle crier Newt, et elle soupira. Avec un dernier coup sec, elle libéra sa robe, ajusta son sac sur son épaule, et se mit en route avec précaution dans la direction prise par Newt. Elle réalisa que la lumière de la lune était plus visible désormais, et que les arbres n'étaient plus aussi serrés les uns contre les autres. Elle pouvait apercevoir Newt, à demi dissimulé par les branches, qui se tenait dans ce qui semblait être une clairière au milieu de la Forêt. En s'approchant, elle eut finalement la vision du célèbre hippogriffe Eddy. Sa première réaction fut d'être contrariée. L'hippogriffe ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Pour une bête qui avait acquis une renommée mondiale, il paraissait vraiment pathétique, avec ses yeux tombant et sa silhouette affaissée. Elle ravala une insulte et jeta un œil à Newt.

"Viens là... et incline-toi. Attend qu'il s'incline aussi," dit-il, d'une voix très incertaine. _Qu'est-ce qui l'inquiète? _songea Porpentina avec irritation. _On a trouvé cette satanée chose, non?_ Cependant, elle s'avança timidement vers l'hippogriffe, et s'inclina avec raideur. L'hippogriffe s'inclina alors avec presque autant de répugnance et Newt sembla se détendre un peu. "Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec lui... il n'a jamais demandé que quelqu'un l'approche comme ça. C'est presque comme si... il était en colère qu'on l'ait trouvé," murmura t-il doucement pour lui-même.

Porpentina fut soudainement consciente de nombreuses paires d'yeux incandescents qui les fixaient à travers les ténèbres. Saisissant fermement sa baguette, elle se tourna vers Newt et fit un signe de tête en direction des points fluorescents. Les yeux de Newt s'écarquillèrent et il grimpa d'un bond sur le dos de l'hippogriffe. Il tendit ensuite la main à Porpentina pour l'aider à monter sur l'animal. La mâchoire de Porpentina se décrocha. "Je suis censée monter _sur_ l'hippogriffe?" questionna t-elle avec incrédulité.

"Porpentina, ce n'est pas le moment de faire la dégoûtée! Monte qu'on puisse partir!"

Mais Eddy avait de toute évidence d'autres projets. Il se tortilla et lutta, et sur son dos, Newt, surpris, glissa jusqu'au sol. Newt se releva et s'adressa doucement à l'animal, "Quel est le problème, mon vieux? Tu ne vois pas qu'il faut qu'on parte maintenant? C'est dangereux ici... Allons-y." Sur ce, il saisit le morceau de corde qui pendait toujours au cou d'Eddy et le tira avec douceur. L'hippogriffe sembla s'adoucir, et commença à marcher avec lenteur auprès de Newt, la tête baissée.

Quand Newt rejoignit Porpentina, il chuchota "Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille voler. Je ne pense même pas qu'il veuille quitter cet endroit. En fait," dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, sa voix baissant encore d'un ton, "il devrait être temps de faire une autre visite au V-E-T-O-M-A-G-E."

Porpentina roula des yeux, même si elle savait que l'effet était perdu dans le noir. "Tu parles comme s'il comprenait ce que tu disais."

"Oh, on se comprend parfaitement tous les deux, pas vrai, vieux?" dit Newt avec affection, se tournant vers Eddy. Mais Eddy continua de marcher de mauvaise grâce, la tête basse et en traînant la patte. Porpentina nota avec soulagement que certains des yeux lumineux derrière eux semblaient avoir disparus maintenant qu'ils étaient en compagnie de l'hippogriffe. Mais certains surgissaient dans l'ombre des arbres, la fixant. _Quel endroit affreux. Je doute que la Forêt soit moins intimidante de jour. Un peu peut-être, mais pas trop. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à imaginer de gentils écureuils habitant ces troncs d'arbres. _

Brusquement, Eddy redressa la tête, et il commença à tirer sur sa longe, ses yeux agrandis par la peur. Newt lutta pour maintenir sa prise sur son hippogriffe, tout en lui parlant de façon rassurante. Cependant, Eddy semblait vouloir quitter cet endroit aussi vite que possible. Sans un mot, Newt monta son animal, et tendit de nouveau la main pour que Porpentina le rejoigne. Effrayée, elle n'hésita pas. Quand elle fut devant Newt, il lui dit, "Eddy a senti du danger. Je crois qu'il est prêt à partir maintenant."

Porpentina hacha la tête sans un mot, réalisant que monter un hippogriffe n'était pas aussi facile que Newt semblait le faire. Elle sentait que si elle serrait quelques-unes des plumes de l'animal pour conserver son équilibre, elles lui échapperaient des mains. Finalement, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou osseux de l'hippogriffe, et elle sentit Newt attraper son cartable pour garder l'équilibre tandis qu'Eddy commençait à galoper hors de la clairière. Pendant quelques secondes, elle bougea à peine tellement elle avait peur, et puis elle risqua un œil derrière elle. Elle remarqua de nombreuses grandes silhouettes lourdaudes qui les suivaient et elle gémit de désarroi.

"T'inquiète pas," entendit-elle Newt chuchoter. "Tout ira bi- arrgh!"

Surgie de nulle part, une énorme branche basse avait frappé Newt, l'assommant et le jetant à bas de l'hippogriffe. "_Newt!_" cria Porpentina de terreur, agrippant toujours le cou de l'hippogriffe, alors que Newt s'écroulait à terre, son corps paraissant de plus en plus petit pour Porpentina tandis que l'hippogriffe continuait à avancer rapidement.


	4. Le Vol Final

**Chapitre 4: Le Vol Final**

Newt aurait dit que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Il grogna, ferma les yeux très fort, effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait voir s'il les ouvrait.

" Ah, il s'est réveillé," entendit-il dire une voix.

Avant même qu'il réalise ce qui se passait, quelqu'un l'avait redressé et lui faisait ingurgiter un liquide dégoûtant de force. Il postillonna et toussa, battant des bras, mais ce quelqu'un le plaqua sur le lit et dit "Du calme. Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable, mais c'est pour votre bien."

Newt ouvrit les yeux avec répugnance ; la douleur dans sa tête disparaissait graduellement. Pendant un moment tout fut brouillé, mais peu à peu tout redevint net. Il vit le petit visage de l'infirmière, Marie, penché sur lui. "Où... où je suis?" croassa t-il.

"Vous êtes à l'Infirmerie, et vous avez de la visite," dit-elle, pointant le doigt à sa droite.

Newt réalisa qu'il était allongé sur l'un des petit lits blancs de l'Infirmerie, et, assis près de lui, l'air plus perturbé que Newt ne l'avait jamais vu, il y avait Patrick. Il était en robe de travail, bouche bée devant Newt comme si c'était un fantôme, et un bref moment Newt craignit que ce ne soit le cas.

"Salut, Patrick..." dit Newt, un peu lentement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Patrick paraissait inquiet. "Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé?"

Newt loucha sur Patrick, son esprit complètement embrumé, et fouilla sa cervelle pour deviner comment il était arrivé ici. Une forme roulait et marmonnait sur le lit d'à côté, et il remarqua que c'était Porpentina, endormie. Un sort de Lumos sembla soudain se mettre en marche dans sa cervelle, et avec un sursaut qui le fit presque tomber du lit, il se rappela tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée.

"Que... Qu'est-ce qui _s'est passé_?" croassa t-il.

"Tu veux que je commence par quoi?" demanda Patrick, s'agitant sur sa chaise.

"Je... la dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est cette grosse branche qui venait droit vers moi... Ouch," ajouta t-il, bien qu'il n'eut plus mal.

"Ouais, c'est ce que Porpentina a dit aussi."

Newt se tourna lentement et regarda Porpentina dans le lit voisin, qui ronflait bruyamment. "Elle va bien?" chuchota t-il.

" Ca devrait aller. L'infirmière lui a donné une potion qui lui a donné le fou rire, et donc elle lui a donné une autre potion qui l'a fait dormir."

Newt laissa retomber sa tête avec découragement. "Tu es sûrement là pour me tuer, hein?"

"Ben, quand j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé, ça a été ma première idée, en effet, mais... Newt je veux m'excuser."

Newt redressa la tête, stupéfait. "_Tu_ veux t'excuser? C'est _moi_ qui ai été un parfait imbécile!"

"C'est vrai," dit Patrick avec un faible sourire, avant de redevenir grave. "Bien qu'en toute franchise Newt, je... j'aurai du être un meilleur ami. J'aurai pu t'aider aujourd'hui, tu le sais ça. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es un idiot complet."

Newt se sentait trop soulagé pour le contredire. "Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir emmené Porpentina dans la Forêt?"

Patrick secoua la tête, souriant affectueusement à la silhouette endormie de sa sœur. "Non, pas vraiment. Elle s'en tire bien. Et de toute façon, je savais qu'elle serait sauve avec toi. Il semble qu'elle ait apprécié l'expérience."

"Vraiment?"

" Eh bien, apparemment quand Ogg l'a ramenée en premier, elle baragouinait comme une folle, mais après avoir bu les potions elle a seulement dit que c'était une 'Drôlement Belle Aventure.'"

"Seigneur, Patrick, je suis désolé."

Patrick haussa nonchalamment des épaules. "Je comprends ce que tu as essayé de faire. J'aurai fait pareil, tu sais. Ou j'espère que je l'aurai fait. Mais franchement, je me sens surtout désolé pour _toi_. D'autres n'auraient pas su quoi faire contre la fureur de Porpentina Murray. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu arrives à te débrouiller avec elle."

"Pourquoi ça?"

Patrick haussa de nouveau les épaules, sans répondre. Newt soupira et se rallongea dans son lit. "Que s'est-il passé exactement? Comment Porpentina s'en est sortie? Où est Eddy?"

Patrick eut de nouveau un rictus. "Et bien, d'après ce qu'a dit Porpentina, après ta chute, elle a paniqué, mais elle a réussi à faire s'arrêter elle s'est arrangée pour arrêter Eddy. Ensuite elle l'a guidé vers toi, et t'a hissé sur son dos. Apparemment, elle a été sacrément effrayée par un groupe de Serpencendres, fraîchement éclos, probablement, mais elle a pu les éloigner en leur balançant son cartable (_une arme utile, ça_, songea Newt) et monter sur Eddy. Je crois qu'elle a vu d'autres créatures, aussi, mais elle n'a pas pu déterminer ce que c'était. Pour finir, Eddy a galopé à toute vitesse, mais pendant quelques minutes elle a pensé cru qu'elle s'était perdue. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de faire voler Eddy au cas où tu tomberais encore. Bon, il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat, mais Porpentina a paniqué quand elle a vu un centaure, et donc Eddy aussi, et il s'est envolé. Par chance, elle a réussi à t'attraper solidement à t'agripper fermement, et il s'est avéré vous étiez tout près de la lisière de la Forêt. Eddy... Eddy s'est posé près de la cabane de Ogg, et Porpentina l'a persuadé de l'aider à t'amener ici." Il s'arrêta marqua une pause. "Ce qui est important, c'est que vous soyez tous deux en vie."

"Et Eddy?" demanda doucement Newt. "Comment il va?"

Patrick ouvrit la bouche d'un air embarrassé, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit avec un BANG retentissant.

Newt vit, au milieu de tout le monde, sa mère qui se tenait à la porte, complètement livide.

Patrick jeta un coup d'œil à Newt, marmonna "J'te verrai demain," et se dépêcha de filer hors de la pièce, se faisant aussi petit que possible en passant devant Elizabeth Scamander. Newt était à la fois heureux et malheureux de le voir partir.

Elizabeth se rua vers sur son fils, les traits tirés et ses courts cheveux bruns volant dans toutes les directions. Elle s'arrêta juste devant son lit et hurla _"Newton Artemis Fido Scamander!"_ Du lit d'à côté, Porpentina éclata soudain en gloussements incontrôlables. _Eh bien, regardez qui se réveille_, pensa Newt avec morosité.

Elizabeth regarda un moment Porpentina avec hébétude d'un air ahuri avant de se retourner vers son fils. "Jeune homme, as-tu seulement _idée_s des problèmes dans lesquels tu t'es fourré?" siffla t-elle, ressemblant incroyablement à un Serpencendre.

Newt déglutit et leva les yeux vers le visage furieux de sa mère. Il remarqua que le Professeur Dumbledore était aussi entré dans la pièce, discrètement. "Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Maman. Tu ne sais pas à quel point. J'étais juste... je m'inquiétais pour Eddy, c'est tout. Je suis tellement, tellement-"

Le visage d'Elizabeth se décomposa et soudain elle se jeta sur Newt, en pleurant : "Oh, mon bébé!"

"MAMAN!" cria Newt, à présent tout à fait choqué. "Ca... ça va... vraiment, je vais bien."

Elizabeth continua à sangloter sur l'épaule de Newt. "J'étais tellement, tellement inquiète. Je venais juste ici pour récupérer Eddy, et j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé... Oh, Newt pourquoi tu n'as pas pu le laisser seul juste pour une fois?"

"Maman, de quoi tu parles?"

Elizabeth regarda tristement son fils, tandis que Dumbledore se raclait la gorge avec gêne. "Newt, Eddy... Eddy n'a pas tenu. Il est mort il y a une demi-heure."

La gorge de Newt devint complètement sèche. "Que voulez-vous dire? Il... Il n'aurait pas pu... Je... Ce n'est pas possible."

Elizabeth serra son fils dans ses bras. "Je suis désolée, chéri, mais tu aurais dû t'y attendre. Eddy était très, très vieux, et il devenait plus faible chaque jour..."

Newt cligna furieusement des yeux. "Tout est ma faute," croassa t-il. "C'est ma faute comme d'habitude. J'aurai pas dû insister pour qu'il vienne ici. Je... je l'ai même fait voler aujourd'hui, à quoi je pensais? Sans moi, il ne serait jamais allé dans la Forêt et... Maman," dit-il, sa voix se brisant, "Pourquoi? Pourquoi il y est allé? Et quand je l'ai vu, il n'a même pas voulu venir, et... tout est ma faute."

Elizabeth secoua son fils comme pour essayer de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. "Newt écoute-moi, Eddy aurait pu vivre encore un jour ou deux s'il était rentré à la maison, mais je ne pense pas que c'était ce qu'il voulait."

Newt fixa sa mère sans la voir. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Elizabeth hésita. "Chéri, je n'ai jamais laissé cet hippogriffe être... lui-même. Etre ce qu'il était censé être. C'était mon premier dressage, et je l'aimais tendrement, mais je suppose que je l'ai un peu trop couvé. Je l'ai entraîné à être très sensible au danger, mais je ne l'ai jamais laissé en faire l'expérience. Eddy a vécu une vie très... ennuyeuse, Newt. Je ne l'ai jamais laissé se mêler avec les autres hippogriffes à moins qu'ils ne soient déjà apprivoisés. Je pense que comme il était ici, avec personne pour le surveiller, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu audacieux et d'aller explorer. C'était son instinct naturel. Il savait que son temps touchait à sa fin, et je suppose qu'il voulait juste une petite aventure avant de partir."

Newt réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. "Mais alors... il n'a même pas pu vivre cette aventure. Je l'ai arrêté. Je l'ai privé d'une chose qu'il a toujours voulu. Je... je ne savais pas, Maman."

Elizabeth hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait, mais Dumbledore le regarda pensivement.

"Oh, je ne sais pas, Newt. A en juger par le témoignage de Miss Murray, il semble avoir fait une petite escapade pendant que vous étiez inconscient. D'un autre côté, j'ai toujours pensé que la Mort était qu'une aventure de plus... Tout va bien, Newt," ajouta t-il, remarquant que Newt avait commencé à pleurer.

"Chéri, ça va aller?" demanda Elizabeth, soucieuse.

Newt hocha la tête, essuyant rapidement son visage dans les draps. "Ca ira, Maman. C'est juste... Ca ira."

Elizabeth enlaça encore son fils. "Je vais passer la nuit ici, Newt. Je viendrais te voir demain matin avant que tu ne retourne en cours."

_Les cours._ Newt sentit la sensation de panique désormais familière le submerger. "Professeur, est-ce que Gryffondor va perdre des points pour ça?" demanda t-il avec inquiétude.

Dumbledore regarda Newt posément. "Les seuls qui soient au courant sont Ogg, Marie, et moi-même. Ils ne diront rien si je le leur demande. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce serait juste de vous retirer des points après ce que vous avez traversé cette nuit. Bien que j'espère que vous réalisez la gravité de ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez non seulement risqué votre vie, mais aussi celle d'un autre élève."

Newt hocha la tête, se sentant plus mal que jamais. "Je vous suggère de prendre quelque repos, Newt," dit Dumbledore, non sans gentillesse, en quittant la pièce. "Je vous verrai demain."

Elizabeth enlaça Newt, l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit : "J'espère que tu te rend compte que ça veut dire que tu n'auras plus d'argent de poche jusqu'à ce que tu aies tes résultats des BUSEs."

Newt hocha la tête, avec un faible sourire, et fit au revoir à sa mère quand elle quitta la pièce. L'infirmière s'affaira sur lui et lui fourra un gobelet plein d'une potion bleuâtre dans les mains. "Maintenant que c'est fini..." marmotta t-elle. "Buvez le tout, Scamander, et pas de chichis. Je vais revenir." Sur ce, elle quitta elle aussi la pièce.

Newt plissa le nez à l'odeur de la potion. "Je me demande où elle va," marmonna t-il pour lui-même. Dans le lit voisin Porpentina gloussa encore. Newt avait presque oublié qu'elle était là.

"Probablement à une session nocturne top-secrète de pelotage avec le Professeur Whitby," chuchota t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

_"Quoi?"_ s'exclama Newt.

"C'est vrai." Elle hocha la tête de manière guindée. Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, et ajouta, "ils sont probablement en train de faire ça comme des lapins en ce moment."

Newt secoua la tête pour rejeter cette image mentale plutôt perturbante tandis que Porpentina continuait de glousser. "Tu comprends bien, cher Newt, qu'une fois que l'effet de cette potion se sera dissipé, je vais te tuer."

"Je n'attend que ça."

Porpentina gloussa encore et se réinstalla dans son lit. "Bon'nuit, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander," marmotta t-elle d'un air endormi.

"Bonne nuit, Porpoise," **(1)** marmonna t-il, mais Porpentina dormait déjà.

Newt soupira, et ravala stoïquement quelques larmes de plus qui menaçaient de couler. Cela ne lui ferait aucun bien de se remettre à pleurer. Eddy était parti. Les animaux partent. Les gens partent. C'était l'ordre naturel des choses. Si quelqu'un comprenait la nature, c'était bien lui. Il jeta un œil à Porpentina sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Newt soupira encore, se pinça le nez et avala l'horrible concoction. D'un coup, il sentit une sensation de calme envahir son corps, détendant chacun de ses nerfs. _Est-ce que c'est ce que Eddy ressent maintenant? _se demanda Newt paresseussement._ Je suppose qu'il doit être heureux là où il est. Il s'en est allé vers ses grandes aventures, je pense. Je me demande comment est le paradis des hippogriffes... J'espère qu'il y a plein de Veracrasses, Eddy a toujours aimé les manger... Salut Adieu, Eddy... _

Et Newt glissa dans un paisible sommeil sans rêves.

**Fin**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**(1): **C'est bien sûr un jeu de mot sur le prénom de Porpentina, Porpoise signifie "marsouin", un cétacé proche du dauphin aussi appelé "cochon de mer", pour l'anecdote. (merci Tortoise pour cette précision !) De plus, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le petit livre « Les Animaux Fantastiques », sachez que Porpentina est la future épouse de Newt !

**Note** : Voilà, je remercie encore l'auteur et cette chère Tortoise qui m'a rendu un sacré service sur une tâche ingrate avec un sacré enthousiasme ! Je te note comme « esclave plus que volontaire et talentueuse à la correction de fics » !

D'ailleurs, elle me dit qu'elle a traduit une autre fic sur Newt ! Allons-y !


End file.
